LA BODA
by Sgta. Pepper
Summary: Escucha, Mamá Snape y yo queremos pedirte que seas el organizador de nuestra boda, y no puedes negarte por que nos romperías el corazón y eso podría matarnos del dolor. Capítulo 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personaje que aparecen aquí son míos.

Aclaración: En este fic nadie está muerto, excepto los papás de Harry

"**La Boda"**

Severus Snape estaba sentado bajo un árbol comiendo su almuerzo, consistente en gasparitos (colorines) bañados en salsa de tepejilote, le había agarrado un gusto desde la última vez, oh sí, esa última vez, en el hospital donde internaron a su madre, ese fatídico día en el que ella lo conoció a ÉL, la razón por la que estaba comiendo solo sentado en el pasto en lugar de su cómoda silla en el gran comedor. No le gustaba el giro que había dado la relación de su madre con Dumbledore.

Al principio no le dio mucha importancia pues pensó que sólo eran un par de ancianos intentando vivir apaciblemente sus últimos días, pero se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal la primera noche en que Dumbledore fue a cenar a su casa.

Su mamá había preparado su cena especial, la cena para momentos importantes, como navidad, cumpleaños y aniversario de muerte de James Potter: Hotcakes con forma de Mimoso el ratón, entonces supo que algo estaba mal.

-Eh, madre… ¿Exactamente qué estamos conmemorando?-Su madre y Dumbledore se miraron con complicidad.

-¡Oh, Severus, cariño! Albus y yo… ¡vamos a casarnos!

Mientras se pasaba su bocado de hotcake sintió como si Mimoso el ratón se le hubiera colgado de la campanilla.

-Sé que es algo repentino, cariño, pero Albus y yo nos queremos tanto que decidimos unir nuestras vidas- Severus no podía respirar ni emitir algún sonido así que comenzó a hacer la señal de asfixia, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y comenzó a darse golpecitos en los hombros.

-¡Oh, querida! Mira! Está tan emocionado que quiere un abrazo! ¡Abrazo de grupo!- Dijo Albus mientras se levantaba junto con la sra. Snape a dar un gran abrazo a Severus, lo apretaron tan fuerte que escupió el trozo de panqueque que tenía atorado.

Desde entonces Dumbledore se tomó muy en serio su papel de padre.

Esa mañana, cuando Snape fue desayunar y se dirigía a la mesa de maestros lo primero que vio fue al anciano director agitando la mano y gritándole:

-¡Yuuuujuuuuuuuu! Te aparté tu lugar, ándale cachorro, ven y siéntate a mi lado.

Hubo un gran silencio en el gran comedor pero después de unos segundos estallaron las carcajadas por parte de los alumnos y maestros "¡Anda cachorrito ve a sentarte con tu papi!" le gritaban los alumnos entre otras cosas, Severus se sentía tan humillado que sentía una lagrima queriendo escapar de sus ojos y para defenderse comenzó a bajar puntos.

-¡CALLATE, HARRY POTTER! ¡500 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!

-Pero si yo no dije nada- se defendió Harry Potter escupiendo sus huevos revueltos

-¡Y OTROS 500 MENOS POR HABLAR CON EL HOCICO LLENO!

-Deja en paz a mis alumnos, Severus- dijo McGonagall y luego pasó un brazo por sus hombros- no tiene caso que te desquites con ellos, son unos niños ¡pronto lo olvidarán!... ¡HIJO DE PAPI! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡500 PUNTOS MENOS PARA TÍ!

-No puedes quitarme puntos, tarado

-Sí puede porque es mi "H I J O"-Dumbledore hizo énfasis en la palabra hijo haciendo la señal de las comillas aéreas con sus manos- o al menos lo será cuando… ¡ME CASE CON SU MADRE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA! ¡TODOS ESTÁN INVITADOS!

Las risas estallaron una vez más y Snape se fue corriendo a llorar a su mazmorra

0o0o0o0o0o0

-… y es por eso que esta poción se llama ¡LA POCIÓN MÁGICA!

-Pero profesor, ¿no se supone que todas nuestras pociones son mágicas?

-No, esta sí funciona, pero pongan atención- dijo mientras se agachaba sobre el caldero y abría una pequeña botella- las dosis de los ingredientes deben ser perfectas, si se pone muy poco la poción no funcionará en lo absoluto (y les causará granos y agruras) y si se pone de más les causará una muerte lenta y dolorosa que quizás involucre a una serpiente gigante y al Señor Tenebroso. ¡Ahora cállense, mocosos! Esto requiere de toda mi concentración – Severus inclinó la botellita sobre la poción que hervía en el caldero intentando verter una gota del líquido.

-¡HIJOOOOOOO!- Dumbledore abrió la puerta de golpe y se arrojó a darle un fuerte abrazó a Severus, quién tiró la botella entera dentro del caldero.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡Sólo era una gota!

-Aaaaaay, cachorrito, si querías sólo una gota hubieras usado un gotero

-Es más dramático no usar un gotero, ¡es más de mago!

-¿Estabas preparando la poción mágica? Si, definitivamente esto va a ser muy dramático… ¡Ay, cachorrito! Déjame darte un abrazo – Dumbledore estiró los brazos para abrazarlo, pero Severus lo apartó de un manotazo

-¡No me toque! ¡¿Por qué entra así a mi salón de clases?

-¿Este es tu salón? ¡Válgame, yo pensaba que eran las mazmorras!

-¡SON LAS MAZMORRAS, AQUÍ DOY CLASES!

-Pero, campeón ¿cómo puedes dar aquí clases? Está lleno de humedad, polvo, objetos punzocortantes y esas ratas que nos miran fijamente.

- No son ratas, son los estudiantes, ¡mire, ahí está Harry Potter!

Se escucharon algunos murmullos conmovidos "oh, el profesor Snape no cree que seamos ratas" "Defendió el poco orgullo que nos quedaba" "Weasley si parece rata".

-Es verdad, la rata más peluda es en realidad Harry – dijo Dumbledore mientras acomodaba sus gafas- ¡Hola, Harry! ¿Qué cuentas, tus papis siguen muertos?

-Si

-Ah, qué cosas. Bueno, campeón, ya me voy, sólo venía a darte un poco de amor. Ahora que voy a ser tu papá debo acostumbrarme a dártelo más seguido - Dumbledore besó y abrazó a Snape, que quedó en shock - ¡Adión, Harry, me saludas a tus papás!

- Están muertos – respondío Harry.

Dumbledore abandonó el salón dando saltitos y todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Snape sirvió un vaso con la poción y se la acercó a Harry.

-Bébetelo

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ese día había sido infernal, y aún faltaba para que se acabara. Por eso había ido a comer sentado bajo aquel árbol, para evitar encontrarse con Dumbledore en el gran comedor.

Repasando todo lo malo del día, que incluía el que estúpido Potter no se hubiera bebido la maldita poción, que McGonagall lo había estado molestando con notitas burlonas y que sus gasparitos no estaban bien cocidos (esos malditos elfos domésticos no servían para nada, ya después se encargaría de apuñalar a alguno de ellos), se preguntaba qué otras cosas catastróficas que podrían afectar su perfecto universo estaban por ocurrir ¿Que los gasparitos le explotaran en la cara? ¿Qué súbitamente Granger se convirtiera en una belleza? ¿Qué de pronto se sintiera extrañamente atraído por McGonagall? ¿Qué Dumbledore hubiera estado todo ese tiempo parado a su lado mirándolo comer? Un segundo, ¿ese que estaba parado a su lado era Dumbledore mirándolo comer?

-¿Qué me ve?

-Sevito, no está bien explayar tus pensamientos en voz alta… ¿sientes algo por Minerva?

-¿Me dijo "Sebito"?

-No, te dije "Sevito"

-¡¿Acaso me está insultando por mi cabello? ¡Soy muy sensible al respecto!

-No, no, es un apodo cariñoso que yo inventé. Es la combinación entre Severus y Bebito, ¡Sevito!

-Ah, bueno, pensé que me estaba insultan… ¡NO ME LLAME ASI!

-Escucha, Sevito- Dumbledore se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros- noté que ignoraste mi pregunta sobre Minerva, pero está bien. Lo que quiero es pedirte algo muy importante y especial, en realidad, es un pedido mío y de Mamá Snape.

-¿Siquiera se sabe el nombre de mi madre?

-¿Qué importa el nombre cuando nos amamos tanto? Escucha, Mamá Snape y yo queremos pedirte que seas el organizador de nuestra boda, y no puedes negarte por que nos romperías el corazón y eso podría matarnos del dolor. Literalmente.

-No lo haré

-¡ARRRRGHHH! – Dumbledore se echó al suelo agarrándose el pecho y sacudiéndose- ¡QUE DOLOR! – Snape lo miraba impasible, Dumbledore era un pésimo actor, por eso nunca lo escogían para ser el niño Dios en las pastorelas, tenía siempre esa misma rutina de echarse al suelo y fingir un ataque de dolor.

-Profesor, el corazón está del otro lado… eh, no, ese es su estomago, ese es su hígado, ese es su… ¡bah! Olvídelo

-¡MAL HIJO! ¡TU MADRE ESTÁ PASANDO POR ESTE MISMO DOLOR!

-¡MAMI! Está bien, está bien… organizaré su boda

-También queremos que seas el niño flor – Dumbledore se levantó y se fue corriendo

Maldito anciano manipulador. No sólo se las había ingeniado para humillarlo todo el día y manchar su imagen pública, ahora también tendría que organizar el evento que uniría sus restantes horas de vida a las de su madre. A menos que…

-A menos que… ja…jaja…jajaja…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

0o0o0o0o0o0

CONTINUARÁ

Este fic necesita de al menos un review para ser continuado. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron uno en "Un Jueguito", por eso me decidí a hacer esta especie de secuela.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: En este fic los papás de Harry siguen muertos.

"**La Boda: Capítulo 2"**

Severus Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio redactando una lista de todas las cosas que necesitaría para organizar la boda de su madre con el anciano director: recuerditos, alcohol suficiente para los invitados y los gorrones, el pastel, la renta del lugar y los monaguillos, decoración cursi, la piñata, un grupo que amenice la fiesta, el elemento sorpresa para su plan malvado de separación de los novios… No quería admitirlo, pero necesitaba ayuda para la organización.

0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¡POTTER! – Harry, que iba caminando por el pasillo con sus amigos, fingió que no escuchaba y caminó más rápido, luego empezó a trotar. Pero Severus era más rápido y lo acorraló antes de que lograra escabullirse – No puedes huir de mi, Potter. Eres la persona más femenina que conozco, así que me vas a ayudar a organizar la boda de mi madre, ¡es una orden!

- No

- ¡Maldita sea, Potter! Entonces tú, Weasley… mejor no, me doy cuenta de que tienes mal gusto, 500 puntos menos para Griffindor por eso.

- ¡Oiga! Mi mal gusto no es razón para… bueno, si- Ron bajó la cabeza - ¿Por qué no le pide ayuda a Hermione, ella es una chica.

- Vaya, gracias Ron– dijo Hermione

- ¿En verdad eres una chica?- dijo Severus sorprendido - no me había dado cuenta

- ¿Cómo que no se había dado cuenta? Mi nombre es de mujer y uso falda

- Su nombre me parece muy ambiguo, y Draco también usa falda y él no es un chica…

-¡Es la última moda en Escocia!- dijo Draco a lo lejos.

-Bueno, ya que es la única mujer presente, acompáñeme a mi despacho para que me ayude a planear la boda de mi madre.

- No puedo, tengo clase.

- ¡Maldita sea, Granger! ¡Esto es más importante que cualquier clase estúpida que tengas!

- Está bien, lo ayudaré. Pero a cambio usted debe prometer que de ahora en adelante nos tratará con respeto, evitando las humillaciones en clase y dándonos un trato de igualdad con Slytherin, haciendo uso de la paciencia y utilizando técnicas pedagógicas aprobadas por cualquier otro organismo que no sea su imaginación, y además…

- Púdrete, Granger. ¡LOVEGOOD! – Snape le gritó a Luna, que iba pasando por ahí – Me vas a ayudar a organizar la boda de mi madre, ¡ahora!

- Está bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-…y después, un troll gigante llega evitando que mi mamá diga "acepto", avienta a Dumbledore y después lo mata, evitando así la boda, pero el pastel quedará intacto, así que todos podremos comer.

- Profesor, llevamos aquí más de dos horas imaginando escenarios en los que antes de que su madre acepte ocurre algo extraño e inesperado que mata al director, 32 de ellos involucran a un troll gigante. No hemos planeado nada de la boda; si lo que quiere es matar al director, ¿por qué no va ahora mismo a su despacho y lo asfixia mientras toma su siesta? Todos saben que tiene el sueño muy pesado y que duerme rodeado de cojines gruesos, los muros de su despacho son antirruido, nadie se enterará. Vaya, aquí lo espero.

Snape parpadeó.

-Lovegood, está más loca de lo que pensaba. Me agrada. Pero olvida un detalle importante.

-¿Cuál es, profesor? ¿Qué ese Cupikki puntiagudo cara de rata amazónica escuchó todo e irá a avisar al director?

-Lovegood, ese no es un Cupikki puntiagudo cara de rata amazónica, es Harry Potter. Verás, si mato a Dumbledore ahora, ¿qué sentido tendría organizar una boda? Alimenta tu estilo dramático, Lovegood, esa es la clave de un buen villano.

-Si, profesor- Luna se agachó y tomó nota en su libreta

-¿A ustedes en verdad no les afecta en nada que esté escuchado todo? ¡Los acusaré!- dijo Harry ofendido

-Profesor, ¿no cree que deberíamos amordazar al Cupikki puntiagudo cara de rata amazónica? Parece que tiene el don del habla, es un peligro potencial.

-Soy Harry Potter

- Bien pensado, Lovegood, ¡ATRAPELO!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus estaba muy contento, esa chica Lovegood resultó ser mejor de lo que esperaba. No solo habían avanzado mucho con la organización de la boda, también habían ideado varios planes astutos, macabros y simpáticos.

Era sorprendente que estuviera de tan buen humor, considerando que el director lo había voceado en la tarde:

"¡Seviiiiitoooooo, Seviiiiitooooooooo! Te habla tu papá, bueno, tu casi-papá. Ya sabes, por que… ¡ME VOY A CASAR CON TU MADRE EN UNA SEMANA Y TODOS ESTÁN INVITADOS! Ven a mi oficina en cuanto te desocupes. ¿Harry Potter, estás por ahí? Dile a tus papás que les mando muchos saludos. Cambio y fuera"

Durante todo el camino McGonagall lo había estado molestando al respecto.

Cuando llegó a la oficina del director se notaba en el aire un ambiente solemne, Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él lentamente.

-Sevito, tenemos que hablar sobre tu futuro en esta escuela…

-¡Ah!, finalmente me va a despedir ¿verdad? Le juro que solo los hago beber cosas de las que estoy 97% seguro que no los matara. Y lo de ese chico Cedric, yo le advertí que se lavara las manos antes de comer, ¡además ya pasaron años desde ese incidente! Y la chica Ravenclow se lo tenía bien merecido, francamente…

-¡Sevito! No sigas o en verdad me veré obligado a despedirte. Y por favor no vuelvas a mencionar lo de Cedric, recuerda que culpamos a Voldemort para que el ministerio no se diera cuenta que no contratamos el seguro para alumnos.

-Es verdad, que descuidado fui- dijo Severus mirando en todas direcciones – Por cierto, ¿este año si contrataron seguro?

-Les dijimos que si, pero no lo hicimos. La verdad, Harry Potter es el único al que le pasan cosas raras y potencialmente mortales, y de eso se encarga la enfermera de la escuela. Además, ya tiene siete años arriesgando la vida en este plantel y sus padres nunca han emitido ninguna queja- dijo Dumbledore orgullosamente –Son muy buenas personas sus papáss, ¿todavía los frecuentas?

-Harry Potter es huérfano.

-Bueno, luego les dices que les mando un abrazo. Te mandé llamar para hablar sobre tu futuro en esta escuela una vez que me haya casado con tu madre, una vez consumada la boda…

-¡Uuuaagh! ¡Consumada! Profesor, en verdad no quiero tener esta conversación…

-…te llamarás Severus Dumbledore.

-¡¿QUEEE?

El buen humor de Severus Snape se fue por el caño.

-Te voy a adoptar oficialmente y cuando muera heredarás mi plaza.

-¿Cómo dijo?- el buen humor de Severus comenzaba a recuperarse.

-Cuando yo muera, tú serás el nuevo director. Pero solo cuando me muera, es decir, sin vida, tres metros bajo tierra. Bien muerto, como si alguien me aventara desde la torre de astronomía o como si alguien me atacara inesperadamente a la mitad de mi boda con un troll gigante. Muerto-muerto. Bueno, no a la mitad de la boda, por que entonces no podría adoptarte y Hagrid se quedaría en mi lugar como director, después de todo, es el mejor preparado después de mi.

Cuando Severus dejó el despacho del director, el mundo parecía un lugar mejor. Al llegar frente a la puerta del salón de transformaciones, la abrió de un golpe y gritó con energía:

-¡LOVEGOOD! ¡Cambio de planes, vamos a organizar la boda del siglo, mil veces más hermosa que la de esos ñoños Kate y William!

-Esta bien, profesor. ¿Quiere que cancele el troll?

-No, deja al troll, quizá podamos usarlo después. Tenemos muchos ajustes que hacer, ¡vamos, Lovegood, no hay tiempo que perder!

-Si, profesor – Luna comenzó a recoger sus cosas para irse

-¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo, Severus? Lovegood, siéntese.

Luna se sentó.

-¡Por Dios, Minerva! Tu sabes que esta clase no sirve para nada, en cuanto sea director será la primera que elimine del plan de estudios. ¡Vámonos, Lovegood!

Luna se levantó.

-¡Tu nunca serás director! Antes alguien tendría que arrojar a Albus desde la torre de astronomía. ¡Siéntese, Lovegood!

Luna se sentó.

-Te metes con fuerzas que no comprendes, Minerva. Cuando sea director tu bono navideño sufrirá las consecuencias. Nos vemos después, Lovegood.

-Está bien, profesor- Luna le dijo adiós con una mano.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían pasado tres días, tres dolorosos días en los que Harry había estado encerrado y amordazado en una jaula, excepto cuando lo alimentaban con comida vitaminada baja en grasas para Cupikki puntiagudo cara de rata amazónica sabor mariscos. Se preguntaba si sus amigos estarían preocupados y buscándole.

No sospechaba que Snape había esparcido el rumor de que había escapado con Dobby, el elfo doméstico. Hermione pensó que era romántico y Ron prefirió no tocar el tema.

Pero ahora que se había liberado tenía que encontrar a Dumbledore y advertirle del plan malvado de Snape y su secuaz. Llegó corriendo al despacho, y se acercó a zancadas al director.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! Debo informarle algo muy importante…

-¿Cómo demonios entraste a mi despacho, Harry? No es que me moleste que llegues como loco haciendo escándalo oliendo a rata y a mariscos vitaminados bajos en grasas, es sólo que me intriga como es que últimamente todo el mundo parece saber mi contraseña.

-Dejó un post-it pegado en la pared con la contraseña escrita para no olvidarla. Pero eso no es importante, profesor, tengo que decirle sobre su boda…

-¡Pero cómo no va a ser importante! ¡Válgame, parezco un viejito senil, dejando mis contraseñas por ahí pegadas!

-Profesor, escúcheme, el profesor Snape…

-¡Ah! ¿Ya te enteraste de que Sevito está organizando mi boda?

-Si, profesor, precisamente de eso quiero hablarle, el profesor Snape está…

-Decidí que voy a pedirle a tus papis que sean los padrinos de alcohol.

-Profesor, póngame atención… ¿Mis papis?

-Por que con eso de que eres hijo único y no pagan colegiatura les ha de sobrar para comprar mucho alcohol, después de todo, ¿qué es una fiesta sin alcohol? No como esas cervezas de mantequilla que beben los maricas, me refiero a alcohol de verdad, alcohol de hombres.

-Mis papás están muertos.

-Cuando los veas les dices, el otro día les envié una lechuza y no me han respondido. Por cierto, ¿crees que les importe compartir mesa con los Malfoy?

-¿Sabe? Yo vine a decirle algo importante, pero…

-Te encargo que no dejes que tu papá se ponga esa corbata roja fea que tiene, lo hace parecer muerto, como si alguien lo hubiera degollado. Muerto-muerto, se ve bieeeen muerto. El rojo no le sienta, lo hace ver cadavérico. Pero estoy hablando mucho, ¿me querías decir algo importante, Harry?

-… solo que espero que se la pase muy bien en su boda, no se le vaya a ocurrir llegar tarde.

Harry se marchó insultando al director por lo bajo y deseándole una muerte dolorosa. Dumbledore se quedó solo platicando con Fawkes.

-¡Ah, ese Harry Potter! Buen muchacho, aunque un poco extraño. Sus padres lo educaron bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ojalá haya sido de su agrado

Gracias a KithyCopher y a Brezbriznost por sus comentarios n_n

Esto acabará en el siguiente capítulo, dejen review!


End file.
